


The Blood-Red Thread

by taichara



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Bonds are, indeed, never broken.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



Thown across endless blackness, torn across worlds, Grima screamed.

An internal, eternal scream, as all that he was came undone, power shattered beyond redemption at his own hands -- but _how_ \-- he'd _won_ , he'd devoured that wretch _whole_ \--

And then the darkness rolled away, leaving agony and confusion in its wake as he crumpled to cold flagstones. Flagstones ... a castle of some sort? A citadel? Huddled in a bloodied, broken pile, wheezing, coughing ichor and black blood already fading all-too-mortal crimson once again, he felt the world slip away between his fingers.

Felt his own mind begin to slip away. 

Felt the Fell Dragon's remnants -- _his_ remnants -- shiver and shrivel, hollow as a blown egg.

His name ... his _first_ name ... what had it been ...?

The singsong thought was shattered by the grinding chime of battered armour, armour that sloughed to the stones in horrible cacophony, shed by its bearer plate by plate. He found the strength, somewhere, to lift his head; to stare, uncomprehendingly, at the pallid bloodless hand slowly extending towards him as one final plate clattered down.

Like a puppet on a string his gaze trailed higher, caught the ragged void of a mortal blow in a body draped in midnight blue tatters, saw a Brand burned black. 

His eyes locked onto a bloodless face, eyes twin scarlet pools in darkness above hollow cheeks.

The hovering hand seized his shoulder, pulled him staggering and bleeding from the flagstones. Beyond, he could glimpse the shadowed ranks of others, watching, waiting.

_"I've been so lonely waiting for you, you know."_

The corpse-pale lips curved into a rictus smile.

_"It's been so long since I've seen you."_


End file.
